A Lullaby For You
by Icelite
Summary: Amu is starting at her new job where she will be working for Mr. Kukai Souma will she make new friends, rivals or get caught up with love at the most inconvenient times...all Amu ever wanted was to make friends in this new strange city and shes about to discover that it might be harder than she thought. Amuto, Kaiya, Kutau And Rimahiko XXX I appologize for any OOCness 3
1. Chapter 1

Arie: My first fanfic I hope you enjoy and support it!

Ikuto: I bet it'll suck.

Arie: Keep talking like that and ill give you a really bad mustache!

Amu: I wonder what Ikuto will look like with a mustache...*Fantasizes*

Ikuto: Okay fine i'm sure it will pass for a good read...happy?

Arie: Very, Lets start!

Amu: ''Snaps back to reality'' Huh what?

XXXX

* * *

I walked across the street ignoring the angry honks I was getting for crossing during a red light. I had to get out of here, I don't know what I was thinking going there in the first place. His hands all over her body while he gently caressed her honey blond hair, the lust in her eyes as they inched closer together. I didn't want to think about it, his midnight blue hair being roughly ruffled as her hands ravaged through it like a lion in the grass, gently but roughly. I started crying right there and then on the street ignoring the looks of concern and clear disgust from my sudden embarrassing outburst. "why Ikuto! Why would you do this to me...? Didn't you know I loved you?" I whispered to myself before continuing my lengthy walk to my apartment building.

I thumbled around with my keys my hands shaking. I finally got the door open Immediantly collapsed on the floor crying "why Ikuto why!" I sobbed harder than I have ever sobbed before. Why do these things happen to me?. My phone buzzed I took it from my pocket to look at my recent text message:

Yaya: Where are you Amu-chi, you where spossed' to be here two hours ago!

I closed my phone, I didn't want to talk to anyone nor be around anyone. I decided right then to go to bed and sleep a dreamless night. I slumped off to my room, dry tears staining my cheeks before collapsing on my bed and immediately falling asleep but not before hearing a few more buzzes coming from my phone.

**Six months ago...**

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san you can start by clearing away all of these coffee cups and then cleaning up and orangizing the desk files, after that come find me for your next job" that was the first thing my boss Souma-kun instructed me to do. I had just gotten this job as a personal assistant, the pay was great and you didn't need to have a lot of experience. I wasn't thrilled about my first task I mean who wants to get a job as a personal assistant than immediately be told to clean up other peoples mess? But alas I accepted the task with open arms, who knows maybe I'll enjoy it. "Yes Souma-kun, right away" I was right about to leave the room when "Wow Kukai what an awesome new office

WAY bigger than your old one" the blue haired man walked right past me not even sparing a glance in my direction. Feeling out of place here I decided to start on the cleaning Ku- I mean Mr. Souma office like he instucted me to do. I walked towards Mr. Souma's desk and began picking up his many coffee cups. Mr. Souma and the Blue haired man were having an animated talk in the corner and both seemed to be having a great conversation blissfully unaware of me watching them. Mr. Souma burst out laughing while the blue haired man smirked evilly "Hinamori-san!" I dropped the many coffee cups I was holding. He didn't have to shock me like that! He put his arm over my shoulder in an overly-friendly, overly-casual way "Meet my best friend Ikuto".

Ikuto seemed to be looking me over quite creepily, I shudderd "Yo...pinky" he said with a bored tone in his voice "P-p-p-pinky?" I stuttered feeling overwhelmed between Mr. Souma's arm over my shoulders and a blue haired pervert looking my body over. "Yes...your hairs pink, is this news to you or something?" he said rather coldly I flinched and blushed a deep tomato red...at least that's how red I think I was judging by the heat that had suddenly rushed to my face. Ikuto stepped closer to me so that he was right infront of me "Aww how cute, your blushing" he whispered right in my ear "W-w-w-what-t-t!" I covered the ear he wispered into with my hand and ran out the Room tripping once or twice giving myself a bruise on my arm.

Kukai's Pov.

"W-w-w-what-t-t!" Amu stuttered as he ran out the room holding her ear and running into a nearby office door "You didn't have to scare off my new assistant Ikuto." I said pouting

"is it my fault she's so cute and innocent?" Ikuto said with his hand over his heart with a fake ashamed look on his face. I slapped him upside the head "Ow what the hell Kukai?" I didn't answer the question since my phone rang.

Kukai: Mushi mushi.

?: Hey Kukai were all going to a new resturaunt that apparently puts FRIES in burgers. You up for it?

Kukai: Sure Yaya, who's going to be there?

Yaya: Tadase,Nagi,Rima and two new friends I want you to meet! Bring Ikuto too!

Kukai: Yaya, I'm not sure I'm up for meeting new people today...

Yaya: One of them is a girl...a really cute girl...

Kukai: Oh we'll be there! Ja ne!

I closed my phone without waiting for a reply or stupidly the address for the resturaunt we where meeting in, luckily Yaya texted me the address. "You up for trying the new restaurant? You can bring Lulu" I said blatantly knowing how much everyone detested Lulu including myself, her snobbish behaviour and her ability to insult everyone while being completely oblivious to it. I remember the first time me, Rima, Nagi and Yaya met her like it was yesterday.

**The first time we met Lulu**

"This is my new girlfriend Lulu" Ikuto said while holding a blond girls hand tightly waiting for our approval "Hello Lulu" Rima piped up so quietly that only the people are out table would have heard us "Hello...you must be Rima! Ikuto told me you were the really short one" Lulu said while smiling. Rima glared at Ikuto who just gave a slightly embarrassed shrug. Lulu then dug herself into a bigger hole "Not that your short! It's just I'm sure you've been told your under average size multiple times, and your hair length doesn't help in the slightest" she said quickly like she was trying to cover something insulting up with another insulting comment. You could literally see Rima losing her patience, Ikuto gulped. Rima was just about to say something when Nagi stepped in "Why don't you two take a seat" Nagi said with a warm and gentle tone "Oh my! I thought you where a girl! You must get that ALL the time. I mean when you go to clubs to get her hit on by guys and transvestites? " I think what pissed everyone off the most was the fact that she actually was unaware of how insulting she was. Rima seemed more ticked off with her comment to Nagi than she was to her specialised 'less-than-average-height' comment. I stepped in before both Nagi and Rima turned this into a full-on rage fest "So do you guys come here often?" Lulu asked. Finally a normal question that didn't make us want to strangle her.

"Yeah we do, it's our go-to place, you know like when Yaya-chi wants to meet up with Rima-tan and everyone we just say 'meet me at 'the place'' and we instantly know where to go" Yay said enthusiastically that comment was actually the first thing she had said since Lulu showed up. Lulu smiled a genuine smile, maybe she isn't so bad after all...and then she opened her mouth "I guess that's understandable only I wish your go-to place was one with..." she stared at her menu disgustedly "...Better food" she dropped the menu on the table in disgust. Rima stood up suddenly almost knocking the chair behind her down in the process. She opened her mouth to say something until Ikuto gave what I think is the ONLY desperate look he has ever given ANYONE. Rima closed her mouth and grabbed her bag "I just remembered I have a dentist appointment, I should go but you kids have fun" She began to walk towards the door "A dentist appointment Rima?" Nagi said before she left the table "Yeah...my dentist appointment" She glared at him, Nagi wasn't convinced "Rima...it's 8pm unless your dentist is trying to 'hit that' you don't have a dentist appointment" Nagi said bluntly which was odd for him, he must really not want to be left here with Lulu.

Rima sat back down after trying and failing to make up other excuses to leave early I refused to say anything but no one seemed to mind. A waiter finally came by even though we have been sitting here for over 20 minutes "Can I take your orders?" here we go! "Yes i'd like the salmon, cooked with lemon and seasoned with chilli and breaded in whole wheat brown bread, Not the cheap white one. Comprende?" she said slower than the average person would speak, exactly like if you where speaking to an old man with a hearing disability. "We are a burger resturaunt, we range in Chicken, Fries and Cheese burgers where you can order extra cheese for your burger" the waiter said not seeming annoyed in the slightest "...I'll just have some water" everyone at the table could actually be heard MENTALLY groaning.

**2 Hours Later**

"Isnt she great?" Ikuto said to me while Lulu was getting her coat from a cloak room I didn't even know existed. I just stared at him with a distinct 'what-the-hell' expression

"what?" he asked I just smiled a really sarcastic smile that you would have to be a complete idiot to miss "Oh yeah, she's a keeper alright!" I nodded fast "Yeah I think she might be the one" I mentally face palmed this is going to be a LONG week

XXX

"So I can bring Lulu?" I snapped back to reality "huh?" I asked oblivious to what just happened "To the resturant...I can bring Lulu?" Ikuto asked again giving me a weird look "Yeah sure I guess, bring her along" I replied "Great! I'll go tell her now!" Ikuto started walking backwards out of the room "Text me the address!" I sighed, how could Ikuto LIKE let alone LOVE a woman like that? She's worse than toxic waste. I heard a knock at my office door "come in" Amu wobbled in a slight blush on her face "I did everything you asked and got you a fruit salad" she handed me a plastic container with all of the grapes picked out "How did you know I don't like grapes?" I asked genuinely curious "it's on your facebook profile under 'dislikes' along with Yellow slushies and Bow-ties" she looked down at her feet like she was embarrassed that she held this information "very nice Amu-chan" she looked up at me shocked mainly because I started calling her by her first name, but hey anyone who reads my Facebook pages to find out I dislike grapes is a friend of mine.

"Amu-chan are you busy later?" I asked leaning on my desk eating my fruit salad "n-no b-b-but I-I-I couldn't p-p-possibly m-mix work-k-k and r-relationship M-Mr. Souma!" she said shaking her head and turning a vibrant red. I laughed at her stuttering and shyness "No Amu-chan I meant would you like to go to a resturaunt with me and my friends? I consider you a new friend and I would like you to meet mine" she stared at me shocked for at least 30 seconds before I cleared my throat "U-umm, we just met are you sure you want me tagging along with you and your friends?" she asked shyly and somewhat sadly "nonsense I'm sure they'd love to meet you. So will you come?" I stood there waiting for an answer for what seemed like hours.

"Yes I'd love too...Souma-kun"

* * *

XXX

Rate, Comment, Favorite but most importantly REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Amu-chan, are you busy later?" I asked leaning on my desk eating my fruit salad "n-no b-b-but I-I-I couldn't p-p-possibly m-mix work-k-k and r-relationship M-Mr. Souma!" she said shaking her head and turning a vibrant red. I laughed at her stuttering and shyness "No Amu-chan I meant would you like to go to a restaurant with me and my friends? I consider you a new friend and I would like you to meet mine" she stared at me shocked for at least 30 seconds before I cleared my throat "U-umm, we just met are you sure you want me tagging along with you and your friends?" she asked shyly and somewhat sadly "nonsense I'm sure they'd love to meet you. So will you come?" I stood there waiting for an answer for what seemed like hours.

"Yes I'd love too...Souma-kun"

XXXXXX

Amu Pov

I paced around my small apartment wondering what to wear to dinner with my bosses friends. Why did I agree too this in the first place? I was never good at first impressions I just remember my job interview for personal assistant...

XXXX

"So Amu what do YOU think qualifies you for this job?" a spiky guy with orange hair asked me "Well Senior Souma-kun..." SENIOR? Why did I say that? He isn't even Spanish oh god he's looking at me strangely! Create a distraction! "I have an announcement to make!" I suddenly get up and put my hand over my heart "I was originally born in Canada and must complete my daily ritual of singing the national anthem!" I yelled...Canada? That's the best I could come up with? CANADA! I don't even know the national anthem! "Oh I spent a summer there for business and we saw a crowd of people singing the national anthem. So I would love to hear it again...go ahead!" he was smiling and waiting for me to begin "...I have to pee" I walked out without looking him in the eye and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Get it together Amu!" I threw water on my face I starter hyperventilating. What is the matter with me! I never acted like this normally it's just being interrogated about what my expectations are and my qualifications I couldn't take it! I got out my iPhone and called my mother.

Ring ring

?: Hello?

Amu: Okaa-san it's horrible!

Amu's Mother: Amu? What happened are you alright?

Amu: I'm screwing up my job interview!

Amu's Mother: Oh, I'm sure that's not true!

Amu: It is! There was a question about Canada and the smoked turkey! And then the summer visitation and the nation anthem! I babbled on to my mother tears starting to form in my eyes.

Amu's mother: just go in there and be the 'cool and spicy' Amu that always gets what she wants!

Amu: Ehh? Your right Okaa-san! I have to go talk to you tonight!

Full of confidence I walked right out if the bathroom and headed towards Kukai's office, YEAH I call him Kukai's now! Time to take the GR off my grattitude and give that old bastard some attitude, AMU style!

I marched into the room and swung the door open he looked shocked at my assertiveness I can't go back now "This is what's going to happen! You are going to give me this Job for double the money! I'm going to work my ass off! And you're going to APPRECIATE me spending my time here! Are we clear?" I stared him down I'm going to win this!

Kukai's Pov

Is this girl crazy? My hand wondered over to the button under my desk pressed it "Yeah Grace can you call security? ...Great" I stared at her and her face went pale "No wait please" she sat down quickly. The security was just out side the door I waved them off they groaned but eventually left. "I just...ummm Hire me please?" she said while looking down I thought she was a bit of a fruit cake but I didn't have any other candidates, who knows maybe she'll be entertaining "Fine" I said she looked at me pure shock in her eyes "REALLY?" she stood up knocking down her chair "You start tomorrow 7:30am come to me directly T-Thanks..." Hinamori then ran out the room a happy smile on her face. I laughed at the strange girl this was going to be a fun time!

XXX

I finally found the perfect dress it was a simple plaid dress that had black ruffles at the end and cut off just above my chest. I hugged the dress to me thankful I found something to wear. I know I shouldn't be over reacting to the point where I spend an hour and a half looking for a dress for at most a 2 hour dinner. I looked around aimlessly clearing stumped on what I was forgetting….Shoes! I dived back into my wardrobe before I settled for 2 and a half black heels I checked over myself in the mirror before curling my hair towards my face so it didn't look like I put too much effort into it I placed a clip with a small Clover and Diamond on the left side of my hair while putting a clip with a small Club and Heart on the right side of my heart. I looked good, and I was ready to go.

I looked at my phone to re-read the address I was given if I was in the right place then I was far too over dressed I went into the restaurant while the neon 'Barry's Pancakes and Chili-Fries' gave my dress a blue glow.

I spotted my boss who was wearing black jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Death is winning, Do something' with a red fist on it any other time I would have thought he looked rather awesome but I was too embarrassed for over-dressing. I blushed and headed over to the ground of three.

'' Hello, nice to meet you! '' I bowed to a Babyish-looking girl my boss Mr. Souma and a short girl with long flowing blond hair. I stood up abruptly after bowing for three seconds ''Too formal Amu-chi! Just sit!'' the girl with her hair in brown pigtails said to me, she had a warm smile and kind eyes. Although wondering why this girl who so familiar with me and why she knew my first name I sat down gratefully.

''This is Rima-chan and I'm Yaya!'' She stood up even thought she was sitting in a booth and it must have been awkward. I stood up and shook her hand I then looked at the short blond girl ''Hello!'' I waved even though I was three feet away from her sitting in between Mr. Souma and the overly-friendly girl Yaya. ''you're a Tad over-dressed for this evening'' the girl said bluntly I sweat-dropped…..she didn't need to be so blunt about it. Not knowing what to say to that I looked down at my lap hoping the conversation would veer off of me. ''So who else is coming to this little soiree Mr. Souma?'' I asked mentally slapping myself for using the word 'Soiree' but luckily he didn't hold it against me ''Ikuto, Lulu-'' Everyone groaned at the mentioning of Lulus name ''what?'' I asked Rima-chan looked at me and pouted ''Lulu has to be one of the biggest handfuls of this centaury. All she does is bitch on and on if it isn't our food than it's our music and if she for some reason likes our music it's our taste in clothes or our hair styles'' she went on and on about her top 100 reasons for loathing Lulu I giggled when she starting miming her punching Lulu using Yaya teddy bear for an appropriate Lulu.

''So why do you put up with her?'' I asked ignoring the fact that I was starving and hadn't eaten all day ''She's Ikuto's girlfriend we have to'' She sighed I laughed and Mr. Souma laughed with me with Yaya was trying to pry her teddy out of Rima's tiny yet strong hands ''Rima-chan when am I going to me this cute girl you've been telling me so much about?'' Mr. Souma asked Rima-chan. She gave him an odd look and then a look of realization followed ''Ahh yes she a really cute blond long hair, her name is-'' suddenly the door to the restaurant opened and Ikuto and a few people followed behind him including someone with green hair and someone with long blond hair and green eyes and someone with short blond hair that was flicked up at the ends they walked over to us. I wonder how this night will go. I'm looking forward to the next two hours!

XXX

I sat on my bed sobbing while my punching my pillow I missed my phone and I couldn't collect it since it was Friday. I realized I hadn't eaten I held my stomach that was growling demanding to be fed. I sulked and punched my pillow going over one of the worst dinners of my life which included the time that I dated the guy who thought a good date with be watching all of the first season of Star Trek.

XXX

Ikuto and the two girls walked towards us I waved ''who is she?'' the girl with the blond hair that was flicked up I lowered my hand slightly embarrassed but I held my composure and sipped my water ''So I'd like to introduce Kami-chan'' The blond with long hair waist length hair bowed ''Nice to meet you all'' she had one black streak in her hair and was wearing a blue camisole that showed off her belly button ring and supper-skinny black jeans with white and sky-blue converse that matched her camisole perfectly. She looked us all over smiling at Mr. Souma which for some reason aggravated me. She glared at me we had a staring contest for at least twenty seconds you could cut the tension with a knife ''So why don't you all sit down?'' Mr. Souma said trying to lighten the tension with one of his goofy smiles. I went back to sipping my water.

''So-'' began Rima-chan ''Where's Nagi?'' Ikuto looked at her with a bored expression ''He's on his way with Tadase'' the girl who I can only presume was Lulu, held protectively to Ikuto's arm …We all sat in awkward silence for at least ten minutes just making awkward small talk. Kami and Mr. Souma seemed to me in their own world chatting away I pissed me off. Finally I broke the silence ''Ill go order what do you guys want?'' Everyone snapped out of their day dreams. Apart from Kami and Mr. Souma who where chatting animatedly. who just turned and looked at me. ''Give the girl a hand Ikuto, someone that frail and dumb cant possibly remember all of these orders I mean WHO gets a job as an assistant nowadays?'' Lulu said JUST loud enough for everyone at our table to hear. Ikuto's face held some annoyance that quickly vanished into a smirk ''Okay Lulu'' I blushed into a tomato red clearly upset ''w-what does everyone want?''

Mr. Souma looked at me concerned and so did Rima ''Ill help out Hinamori-san '' Kami said Mr. Souma looked at her with a smile. I walked over to the cashier/waiter trying not to forget the six orders in my head: Nagi will want Chili-fries with extra cheese and a bacon and cheese hamburger, Rima wants the same, Tadase wants the Barry's For One Box, Lulu was meant to get Roasted duck with raspberry glaze and a cheese soufflé and when I told her that they don't have it she commented that of course I should know the contents of the menu because of my dress size. I then looked down and headed towards the register tears forming in my eyes slightly.

I ordered everyone's food with Mr. Souma's credit card and went to the bathroom to get myself together while Kami and Ikuto served the food I entered the bathroom just as someone with Purple hair entered and sat next to Rima and a Blond princely-looking man took the seat I was sitting in. I sighed and splashed water on my face. I decided to just leave I was close to crying I was being insulted most of my night here and no one would even defend me I grabbed my purse and left the bathroom I dug around in my bag realizing that I left my Iphone on the table I walked over there hoping to be close to unnoticeable….No such luck.

''Guys this is Hinamori Amu my new assistant. Tadase and Nagi started staring me over with resulting to them both getting smacked upside the head by Rima ''Perverts'' she muttered ''Nice to meet you all but its late and I walked so I'd better get going'' I reached for my IPhone until Ikuto took it and stood up he walked over to stand right in between Lulu and Kami ''Reach for it'' I held it above my head. And since he was 6 foot or possibly more I had no chance of reaching it. I jumped up attempting to reach it. Lulu laughed at my inability to reach for it everyone at the table began to laugh even Ikuto who was still holding my IPhone above my head. Tears started to pool in my eyes…Everyone was laughing at me…this was one of the worst nights of my life.

I've been insulted all evening, I've been glared at, Been called dumb, Not been defended in the slightest, Been called fat, been looked over like a piece of meat and now my heel's been broken from trying to jump for my phone all of it added up….The tears that where pooling in my eyes previously came up again and started to drip down my cheeks until I was crying ''Look she's crying!'' Lulu laughed and pointed. Ikuto suddenly looked regretful along with most of the people at the table ''Amu-'' Mr. Souma began to speak but I didn't want to hear it. I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could ignoring someone who was calling my name I ran all the way home and dived into my bed and began sobbing and punching my pillow.

XXX

Sorry I haven't updated in a while writers block I guess well until next time!

Comment, Favorite and Review - emphasis on REVIEW!


End file.
